Summary of Work: The goal of this work is to produce an accurate all atom model of the HIV1 Reverse Transcriptase (RT) complexed with DNA. The only structural data available for this complex is a low resolution poorly refined structure published by the Arnold lab at Rutgers. Only alpha carbon and phosphate positions from that structure have been made available. All atom structures for the HIV1 RT apo structure are available. Using information from these structures, and extensive molecular dynamics modeling techniques developed in our group, we aim to produce an all atom model structure, and to use that structure to help explain the experimental results of our collaborators, as well as to suggest new studies.